


Jesteś potworem

by Warcaby_W



Series: Jesteś [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: Jesteś potworem, który kiedyś miał bardziej ludzką twarz.





	Jesteś potworem

Kiedy tamtej nocy wymykasz się z domu by jak zwykle oglądać gwiazdy i ukochany księżyc w pełni, nie masz pojęcia, że ta noc odbije się echem na całym twoim życiu.  
Jesteś potworem. Twoje kości ruszają się pod skórą, czujesz jak się wydłużają i jak stawy wypadają ze swoich miejsc. A ty krzyczysz bo nigdy nie czułeś takiego bólu, a potem zmieniasz się w wilkołaka i zamiast krzyczeć wyjesz do księżyca. Następnego dnia budzisz się we własnej krwi i wymiocinach. Jesteś sam, otulasz się Samotnością jak płaszczem i podajesz jej rękę jak najlepszej przyjaciółce.  
Gdy na progu twojego rodzinnego domu pojawia się Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, marszczysz brwi i zastanawiasz się co sprowadza tego potężnego człowieka.  
Jesteś potworem. I idziesz do Hogwartu. Nie musisz nawet szukać przyjaciół, to oni sami znajdują ciebie. Z wahaniem przyjmujesz rękę Jamesa, który pomaga ci wstać po tym jak zostałeś popchnięty i upadłeś. A potem James, który okazuje się być bardzo zabawny i rozgadany, przedstawia ci równie gadatliwego Syriusza w którego oczach widzisz strach i niepewność i Petera, którego twarz wyraża coś na kształt uwielbienia, gdy tylko patrzy na Pottera i Blacka.  
Kiedy twoi przyjaciele dowiadują się o twoim „małym futerkowym problemie” trzęsiesz się i biegniesz do toalety. Wymiotujesz przez dobry kwadrans, a niestrawione śniadanie miesza się z łzami. Boisz się, że oddadzą cię w ręce Ministerstwa, że będziesz musiał opuścić Hogwart, ale przede wszystkim boisz się utraty swoich pierwszych i jedynych przyjaciół. Masz ochotę zawyć, ale do pełni zostało jeszcze kilka dni.  
Jesteś potworem. Pozwalasz by twoi przyjaciele, którym nie w głowie było zostawić cię samego, z narażeniem życia towarzyszyli ci podczas pełni. Przeklinasz siebie za brak stanowczości. Ale z drugiej strony po raz pierwszy myśl o blasku księżyca podczas pełni nie kojarzy ci się tylko z cierpieniem i krwią, która jest wszędzie, a z czymś wspaniałym i ciepłym. Machasz Samotności na pożegnanie stojąc w oknie Wrzeszczącej Chaty.  
Budząc się rano w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie masz pojęcia co stało się poprzedniej nocy póki James ci tego nie wyjaśnia.  
Jesteś potworem. Masz ochotę nim potrząsnąć i tylko siłą woli powstrzymujesz chęć sprawienia mu bólu. A zamiast tego kiwasz tylko głową nie patrząc Syriuszowi w oczy. I nie pozwalasz sobie myśleć, że twój przyjaciel potraktował cię jak zwierzę. Z wprawą wmawiasz sobie, że tak naprawdę był to wypadek, tylko jednorazowy wyskok. I chcąc nie chcąc pozwalasz Samotności na chwilę zakraść się do twojego łóżka i wtulasz się w jej ramiona.  
Pamiętasz jaki dumny byłeś, gdy odznaka z wielkim P zalśniła na twojej piersi? Wtedy przysięgałeś stać na straży zasad i porządku.  
Jesteś potworem. Nie pamiętasz ile razy przymykałeś oko, gdy pozostali Huncwoci robili głupie dowcipy, czy – nazwij rzecz po imieniu – dręczyli Snape'a. Nie raz miałeś ochotę zerwać złoty emblemat i cisnąć nim o ścianę, tak by rozpadł się na miliony, miliardy kawałków, a najlepiej w proch – tylko pytanie dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?  
Widząc całujących się w pokoju wspólnym Lily i Jamesa odwracasz wzrok i kończysz wypracowanie na transmutację.  
Jesteś potworem. Nie dla ciebie motylki w brzuchu i miłosne wyznania. Wierzysz w to całym sobą, ale mimo wszystko chciałbyś żeby ktoś, kiedyś cię pokochał. Wzdychasz głęboko, gdy Samotność zaciska swoje kościste palce na twoim ramieniu.  
Razem z przyjaciółmi wstępujesz do Zakonu Feniksa. Wyruszasz do walki, zawsze na pierwszej linii. I pierwszy raz cieszysz się z wilkołaczej siły i wytrzymałości.  
Jesteś potworem. Nie rozumiesz dlaczego przyjaciele proszą cię byś bardziej uważał i może trochę odpuścił. Przecież to tylko trochę krwi i trochę więcej strachu gdy patrzysz w lustro.  
Kiedy dyrektor prosi cię byś pertraktował ze swoimi pobratymcami kiwasz głową, łapiesz Samotność za rękę i zaszywasz się gdzieś na końcu świata w dolinie nigdzie i daleko od wszystkich.  
Jesteś potworem. Gdy mija kilka tygodni i nie dostajesz żadnego znaku od przyjaciół zaczynasz się martwić. Dlatego rzucasz wszystko i próbujesz się dostać do kwatery głównej Zakonu, ale ci się nie udaje. Po kilku dniach rozumiesz, że wszyscy w ciebie zwątpili, nawet ci, którzy mówili, że nigdy cię nie opuszczą. A Samotność rozpościera ramiona w które ty bez wahania wchodzisz i pozwalasz by cię oplotły, mocno, aż do utraty tchu.  
Jednego dnia rozpada się cały twój świat. O pogrzebie Potterów dowiadujesz się przypadkiem, a o tym co się stało z Syriuszem i Peterem czytasz w gazecie.  
Jesteś potworem. Jesteś zły, wpadasz w szał. Pozwalasz wilkowi przejąć kontrolę mimo, że do pełni zostało jeszcze kilkanaście dni. Dopiero gdy padasz w rogu zdewastowanego pokoju i wyjesz, a cała furia jaką w sobie nagromadziłeś ulatuje i czujesz się jak balonik z którego uleciało powietrze zdajesz sobie sprawę, że straciłeś wszystko na czym ci zależało i o co walczyłeś. A Samotność ostrożnie wyłania wśród papierosowego dymu i poplątanych myśli.  
A potem przez twoje życie przewijają się setki, a może i tysiące pokoi w podrzędnych motelach. Dziesiątki nic nieznaczących ludzi, których czasami wykorzystujesz do własnych celów, setkiy książek, których czytanie ukochałeś już w Hogwarcie i Samotność, z którą witasz się każdego dnia jak ze starą kochanką.

~.~

I tylko czasem, kilka chwil przed przemianą, gdy kończysz palić papierosa wspominasz Huncwotów, którzy byli twoją rodziną.  
Jesteś potworem, który kiedyś miał bardziej ludzką twarz.


End file.
